DIE INTERIMSLIEBENDEN
by PixieBottom3x3
Summary: a girl finds her first Master...


DIE INTERIMSLIEBENDEN

By- Einsturzende Neubauten

Während nur eines Zungenschlags

gibt es Urknall und Wärmetod

vom roten Riesen bis zum weissen Zwerg

die ganze Skala

Mir fallen kosmische Dimensionen

aus dem Mund

in der Beschreibung eines Kusses

der Interimsliebenden

der Interimsliebenden

im Interim

Zwischen Mikrophon und Makrokosmos

zwischen Chaos und ohne Ziel

zwischen Plankton und Philosophie

zwischen Semtex und Utopie

gibt es sie

die Interimsliebenden

In ihrem gemeinsamen Mund

lebt ein Kolibri

Mit jedem seiner Flügelschläge

dafür das Auge viel zu träge

Kulturen erblühen und vergehen

ganze Kontinente untergehen

Hier gibt es keine harmlosen Worte

alle viel zu gross

und das einfachste Beispiel explodiert

in 10ˆ14 für

die Interimsliebenden

die Interimsliebenden

im Interim

Zwischen Zahnschmerz und Nelkenöl

zwischen Genesis und sixsixsix

zwischen c" und Vitamin C

zwischen ultramarin und maritim

sind Interimsliebende intim

die Interimsliebenden

im

INTERIM

Während nur eines Augenaufschlags

haben sie geputscht

die Regierung gestürzt

Parlament aufgelöst

haben Wahlen abgehalten

das Ergebnis annulliert

haben Wahlen wiederholt

sind letztendlich exiliert

von Geschichte ausradiert

Ich stapfe durch den Dreck bedeutender

Metaphern

Meta, Meta, Meta für Meter

mit Gesten viel zu breit

für die Interimsliebenden

die Interimsliebenden

sind Liebende im Interim

Zwischen temporär und Tempura

zwischen Seil- und Säbeltanz

zwischendurch und auf dem Meeresboden

zwischen Semtex und Utopie

liegen sie sich in den Armen

verschlingen aus Durst

das letzte bisschen Licht

Es gibt sie gestern nicht mehr

und morgen noch nicht

die Liebenden

die Interimsliebenden

Es gibt sie gestern nicht mehr

und morgen noch nicht

nicht wirklich

die Interimsliebenden

Es gibt sie gestern nicht mehr

und morgen noch nicht

Heather was driving home from a gig and kept playing the events of earlier over and over in her head. She had been thinking for a few years now how she was sick of how her husband was getting more and more apathetic about life in general but had been apathetic about sex for a couple years now. He hadn't touched her in almost a year and a half. When she had sex it was always with herself and she would think about her old friend from high school. She missed him terribly. When she saw that gif that said 'HIM' and all she could think of was Allen-Michael, she knew she needed to see him. They had talked about her needs and she trusted him with not just her life, but her heart as well. When she got off the ramp and turned down the street, she saw Allen-Michael's place of employment and had to stop.

"If he isn't there, I will just go on home to Bubby and forget the whole thing, but if he is there, I will take it as a sign that this is right…" she told herself.

She pulled up into the lot and went in. Much to her surprise, he was there and excited to see her. They talked for a bit and caught up on what the other had been up to. He asked her to come back later and she agreed.

At one in the morning, she was finally done at the grocery store and headed up to visit Allen-Michael. She parked her Jetta behind some trees, let him know she was out there and sat on the hood with a book and a drink to wait. A short while later he walked over to her and took her book out of her hands so he could set it down. He looked into her eyes and placed his hands on her knees and gently pushed them apart so he could step between them. She looked into his chocolate pools and felt herself melt. He raised his hand and with one finger traced her jaw line and on down her throat. She shivered and her eyes closed of their own volition. She moaned softly when he said her name. They had been lovers before, but it had been years. He slid his hand up to cup the back of her head and the other went around her to grab her ass and he pulled her closer so she was sitting on the edge of the car hood. She had to hold on to him so she didn't fall. His hand tightened around her hair and he positioned her head where he wanted it. Heather looked at him once again and saw a need there that appeared to mirror her own. She reached up and took his face in her hands and pulled him down and crashed her lips to his. There was nothing soft or sweet about it. There was a long ignored need there that they were both needing to fill. It was full of passion and heat. They pulled each other close and she whimpered as she felt his hand slide into her jeans. He was not shy, he knew what he wanted and did not let up until he made her cum. As he held her, shaking and out of breath, she asked him, "will … will you… please… be my Sir?"

"Yes, anything for you, Baby."

After she and her Sir spent another half hour almost having sex right there on the hood of her car, she had to leave and go home to her husband. On her way home, she thought about what she had done, and realized that for the first time in a while, she felt wanted. Heather couldn't wait until she got to see Sir again.


End file.
